Chance At Fame
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: When the Avatar Gaang is discovered by the president of a famous record company, they are granted the chance to gain fame, fortune, and stardom! But starting a band isn't as easy as it seems.


A/N: Hello, peoples! Yes, I'm starting another Avatar fanfic, but don't wirry, I'll update the other ones, but I at least wanted to put up chapter 1 of this right now! A friend on Neopets named Lily helped give me the idea for this when we were talking about Avatar and Tokyo Hotel, so Lily, when you read this, I just want to say thanks for the idea! Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the various songs in this fic. I also do not own Avatar itself, but I do own some toys, DVD's, a video game, and bending skills (but check my profile for more info on the last part!).

----

It was the middle of the day in Ba Sing Se, which was the time when, normally, the streets were bustling with activity. Today, however seemed to be a dreary sort of day…maybe it was just the clouds, or the fact that it was raining. Even the Jasmine Dragon, the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se, seemed quiet. And the silent atmosphere was starting to get to the Gaang…well one member of the Gaang in particular…

"What do you want to do, Toph?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Sokka?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do –"

"Alright already!" Katara exclaimed with a sigh, "you've been going over the same question for several minutes!"

"But we're bored!" Sokka complained.

"Well, actually you're the one who's bored," Toph said with a smirk in Sokka's direction. "I just was going along with it to annoy you!"

Sokka glared.

"We're in the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom, Sokka, maybe even the world," Aang pointed out as he formed a ball of air in his hands, "how can you be bored?"

The sixteen-year-old warrior leaned down in his chair and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's just the weather."

"Or the fact that no one seems to be here today," Zuko added as he walked into the room. "It is pretty quiet. Even my Uncle is taking a break from running the shop today and now he's just relaxing having his own tea!" Zuko smiled.

"Maybe it's just one of those days where people just want to hang around and relax," Katara suggested. "That somehow seems to be an effect brought by this kind of weather."

"Wait a minute," Sokka suddenly spoke out of nowhere. He seemed to lose a little of the bored look in his eyes as he turned to Toph, who had just been tapping her feet in a rhythm. "Do that tapping rhythm again, Toph."

"You mean like this?" Toph tapped her feet in a rhythm of three beats, with a pause in between each group of three taps.

Aang clapped a little on Toph's third beat. "Nice rhythm, Toph!"

Sokka was looking excited. "I think you're on to something, Aang!"

"I am?"

Sokka nodded. "Clap on Toph's third beat again, like you just did!"

"Uh, okay!" Aang followed Sokka's direction, clapping on every third tap of Toph's feet.

"Hey," Katara remarked, "I recognize that tune! It's from a song!"

"I recognize it too!" Zuko added. In the spur of the moment, he grabbed a spare washboard that was lying on the counter, and started playing it like a guitar.

"Hey, Katara," Aang asked as he kept up the rhythm, "do you know the words to the song?"

"Sure, Aang, Katara responded, "why?"

"Could you maybe, umm," the young airbender blushed a little, "sing it?"

The waterbender grinned. "Sure, Aang!" With a quick glance at Aang, Katara started to sing.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!

You got mud on yo' face,

You big disgrace,

Kickin' your can all over the place!

We will, we will, rock you!

We will, we will, rock you!

"That's totally what I was thinking of, Katara!" Sokka said excitedly. "You figured it out!"

"I'll sing the next verse!" Toph offered. She stood up and sang, still managing to keep her feet tapping in that same rhythm.

Buddy you're a young man, hard man,

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday!

You got blood on yo' face,

You big disgrace,

Wavin' your banner all over the place!

Katara, Zuko, and Aang joined in on the chorus.

We will, we will, rock you!

We will, we will, rock you!

Zuko, still rocking out on his makeshift guitar, then got his solo.

Buddy you're an old man, poor man,

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday!

Aang had finally recognized what song it was, and he joined in singing with Zuko on the last part of the verse.

You got mud on yo' face,

You big disgrace,

Somebody better put you back into your place!

Everyone joined in on singing the chorus – including Sokka. Even Iroh, who had come into the main part of the tea shop to see what all the commotion was about, was singing along.

We will, we will, rock you!

Sing it!

We will, we will, rock you!

Everybody, we will, we will, rock you!

We will, we will, rock you!

Even though Sokka knew he didn't have the best singing voice (in fact, he was singing the song somewhat off-key), he couldn't help but enjoy himself. "Alright!"

Toph was now slamming her hands on the table like drums, Katara was singing her heart out, and Zuko was rocking away on his washboard guitar. Iroh was tapping out a little tune with chopsticks, and Aang was still clapping in rhythm, but also generally going around tapping just about everything to fit the beat of the song.

As Zuko played one last little "guitar" chord, the Gaang noticed that someone had entered the tea shop. He had short brown hair and was wearing a black outfit with gold lining. He was clapping, somewhat in rhythm to the song.

Iroh's eyes widened. "Yurasu Tarento?!"

Zuko looked at the man. "You're the president of the record company, Fire Star Records, aren't you?"

The man nodded. "Indeed, Fire Lord Zuko. He smiled and looked around at the group. "I liked the song."

"You…you heard?" Sokka asked, a little startled.

The man nodded. "I stayed outside the tea shop and watched you guys when I saw you giving directions as you first started the song." He nodded in Sokka's direction. Then he looked at Toph, Aang, and Zuko. "You three are quite talented with rhythm." Finally, he turned to Katara. "And you have a very nice voice."

"Thanks," the various members of the Gaang murmured, confused.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Toph inquired.

Mr. Tarento chuckled. "What I'm 'getting at' is that I have a question for all of you…would you all like to form your own band?"

"What?!" Everyone was amazed by what Mr. Tarento was saying.

"Are you pulling our legs?" Sokka asked, stunned.

"He's not pulling our legs, he's only pulling the air!" Aang cracked.

The man shook his head, laughing a little at Aang's joke. "Nope, I'm not joking. You all have potential, I can see that." He smiled. "Come to the Fire Nation capital in a week, and we'll discuss it more – get your equipment, contracts, everything else." Tarento gave them a small card and started to walk out the door, but then he stopped.

"Before I go, I think I ought to have a little of your famous Jasmine Dragon special, if you would be so kind."

Iroh gave a quick nod. "Absolutely, sir!"

As Mr. Tarento got his tea and left the shop, the Gaang stayed silent for a few seconds. What just happened couldn't have been real…could it?

Breaking the silence, Sokka shared a huge grin with the other members and punched the air with his fist as he let out an excited cry. "We're going to be rock stars!"

----

A/N: Now I bet THAT got rid of Sokka's boredom! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to review!


End file.
